In a concert and a night club, it is an important stage factor to match lighting with a music piece or change lighting in synchronization with a music piece.
In order to obtain an accurate stage effect by matching lighting with a music piece, a dedicated lighting staff having a good understanding of the music piece desirably manipulates a lighting device. However, it is difficult in terms of costs and the like that the dedicated lighting staff constantly stays in a small-sized concert, night club, event and the like.
In order to overcome this difficulty, it has been attempted to automatically match lighting with a music piece. For instance, according to the technique of Patent Literature 1 or 2, lighting control data relating to lighting contents matched with the music piece is made in advance and is synchronized with the music piece at the time of a performance, whereby the lighting is controlled based on the lighting control data, so that a desired lighting matched with the music piece is realized.
In order to generate the lighting control data, a target music piece data is analyzed in advance and divided into blocks (e.g., a verse, pre-chorus, and chorus), and a lighting pattern suitable to an image of each block is specified to each block.